


【翻译】肾上腺素激增

by penxacola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penxacola/pseuds/penxacola
Summary: “无言以对，”他盯着她的嘴唇继续说道，“你把事情弄得太简单了，罗丝。”
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley





	【翻译】肾上腺素激增

**Author's Note:**

> #翻译  
> 感谢太太的work！
> 
> 文名：《肾上腺素激增》  
> 作者：kradlethief  
> 翻译：我  
> 原链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103185

_Never too soon_

_永远不要太快_

_Oh, reckless abandon_

_哦，不计后果的放纵_

_Like no one's watching you_

_好像没人在监视你_

_A moment_

_等一下_

_A love_

_爱情_

_A dream_

_一个梦_

_Aloud_

_大声地说_

_A kiss_

_一个吻_

_A cry_

_哭泣_

_Our rights_

_我们的权利_

_Our wrongs_

_我们的错误_

_"Sweet Disposition" – The Temper Trap_

* * *

罗丝喜欢斯卡曼德兄弟。真的。洛肯和莱桑德的是两个可爱的男孩，她希望永远都不会伤害的灵魂。显然，他们很喜欢韦斯莱家的女孩。从很小的时候，他们就被她所吸引了，但意识到罗丝今年就要毕业使他们恐慌不已。现在，他们争先恐后得想要在她离开他们的日常生活前尽可能多的与她相伴。

他们太喜欢她了，以至于，他们有这么一个习惯……就是跟踪她。首先，他们会从远处就锁定她独特的红铜色头发。然后，他们相似的蓝色眼睛就会亮起来，然后像两只金头发的小灰犬追逐机械兔子一般跑向她。一追上她，他们就会坚持陪她走到下一个教室，或者图书馆，或者魁地奇球场，或者拉文克劳宫休息室，或者霍格莫德，或者任何她能想到的地方——西伯利亚是一个不错选择。他们会帮她拿书，他们会帮她拿书，称赞她可爱的外表，评论天气，问她是否看过最新一期的《唱唱反调》。 如果她不明智地承认没有，那么他们就会轮流发言，对文章的主要内容进行令人筋疲力尽的复习，这样他们中的一位就有机会喘口气了。

其他人都觉得这很可爱。 表面上，罗丝只能咬紧牙关，微笑着提醒自己，她的家人和斯卡曼德一家是终生的朋友。 然而，心里，她不断地克制着回头看的冲动，一听到有人叫她的名字就跳起来。 她不得不每天计划不同的路线去上课，以避免碰到两位男孩——他们现在已经以惊人的准确性记住了她的时间表。 她甚至躲在桌子底下或走廊里的盔甲后面躲避他们——不，她并不以此为荣。 尽管他们的关注使她备受荣幸，罗丝还是更喜欢她的隐私和独立性，并认为这些策略是达到目的的正当手段。目的即是，至少有一个下午的安静和独处时间无需担心自己是否被发现。

这一天开始的时候充满了希望，双胞胎正忙着为即将到来的春季舞会布置装饰品。 罗丝看到他们在大厅里忙着挂横幅和花环，趁着晚饭前在魔药地牢里读了一个小时书。 当然，图书馆太明显了。 这对双胞胎很久以前就学会了先去那里找她，而她一直在不停地轮换研究地点。

不知怎么的，那一小时奇迹般地变成了四小时，不知不觉之间，罗丝就到了宵禁时间。 她不仅错过了晚饭，还离主席宿舍相当远——这是她唯一的避风港，也是这个时间点她应当所在的地方。 她的父母过去常常告诉她一些关于费尔奇的可怕故事，费尔奇是几年前去世的老管理员。 布里克女士虽不像她的前任那般阴郁严苛，但也同样不喜欢在深夜把任性的学生带回宿舍，尤其是那些本该懂事的女主席们。

_这太丢人了_ ，罗丝一边踮着脚尖走上通往地牢的楼梯，一边坚定地想。这里冷多了，尤其是在晚上。 她庆幸穿了紧身的蓝色套头衫和牛仔裤，而不是她的制服。 她一听到最细微的声音就跳起来，瞟到的每一个模糊的动作都使她退缩。如果她在一部糟糕的麻瓜恐怖电影里，她很可能会被藏在她周围众多阴影中的一个挥舞着刀子的疯子撕成碎片。

为什么，为什么，为什么她选择在城堡的地牢里学习？ 她为什么不去魔咒学教室呢？ 那里离她的宿舍近得多，也不必经过漫长、黑暗、诡异地寂静的走廊。那里可能也没这么湿，闻起来也没这么奇怪。 事实上，她可能应该直接把“魔药学教室”从她的学习地点清单上划掉——

另一个的脚步声阻止了她的脚步，令她脉搏加速。 她本能地抱住墙壁，竖起耳朵定位对方的位置。 石板在每个方向都发出回声，但罗丝听得出来，那不是布里克女士那嘈杂、吃力的脚步声。 不，这些脚步声是安静、快速，令人担忧的越来越近。

她紧紧地抱着她的书，退回阴影中，使自己尽可能地平贴在墙上。 不管是谁，脚步声越来越近了；在石头地板上赤脚行走的声音越来越大。

_或许只是一个梦游者_ ，罗丝推测。 _他们可能就这么走过去，也不会知道我就在这里。_

但是她太紧张了，不能给自己太多希望，她看到了对面窗户上的倒影，惊恐地意识到，不论对方是醒是睡，就在她左边五英尺处的拐角。

她立马屏住呼吸闭上眼睛。 _该死的。_

脚步声戛然而止，“韦斯莱? ”

一个男人的声音——嗯，一个年轻男人的声音。 那就不是老师了。 而且绝对不是梦游者。

罗丝小心翼翼地眯起一只眼睛，发现一张苍白、熟悉的面孔盯着她。

她完全不知道为什么斯科皮·马尔福在这个时候出门。 如果关于他的荒谬谣言是真的，那么他要么正从一个秘密的食死徒集会上回来，要么就是他刚才天文塔上和某个女孩上床。

空气从罗丝的肺部呼啸而过。 “马尔福，”她低声说。 “该死，我的腿失去知觉了。”

他走进一弯斜斜的月光中，五官底部映出一道亮光。 灰色的眼睛闪着冷漠的笑容。 “我不是故意要吓你的，”他说，没有一丝羞怯或懊悔的意思。 “什么风把你吹来了? ”

罗丝张开嘴想回答，然后停了下来。  _他的头发这么长_ ，她茫然地想， 这也太荒谬了。 她一直知道他的头发很长，他只是故意把它扎成一个“不在乎的”蓬乱的马尾辫。

但是现在，他白金色的头发垂了下来，刚好到下巴线一下，他看上去荒诞般的与众不同。

罗丝咽了咽口水，再次试图开口“我刚才在学习，忘记了时间。”

他挑了挑眉毛，指出“图书馆在城堡的另一边。”

“我刚才在魔药学教室里面。”她的声音里带着防备，仿佛在说： _我完全知道图书馆在哪里，但是你懂得，还有很多地方都可以看书。_

他的表情渐渐明白过来。 他得意地笑了笑，双臂交叉在胸前，罗丝不禁注意到，他已经不是六年前她在火车站第一次见到的那个骨瘦如柴的小流浪汉了。

“啊，”他有意识地说，“躲避斯卡曼德吗? ”

无论如何，这对双胞胎对她的迷恋已经不是什么秘密了，但是罗丝仍然有点吃惊，因为他，斯科皮·马尔福，竟然会对对此知情。 他看起来不像是那种会注意这么……琐碎的事情的人。

她耸了耸肩。 “我... 我知道这看起来有点傻，但是... ”

“一点也不，”他迅速插话进来，把肩膀靠在墙上。 “如果我是你，我可能也会这么做。 我自己也受不了粘人的类型。 真不知道你是怎么忍受得了的，真的。”

尽管如此，她并不特别在意他轻蔑的语气。 毕竟，洛肯和莱桑毕竟是一家人。 “他们只是有点热情，”她反驳道。 “我不是很介意。”

他得意的笑容越来越大，变得有点扭曲。 “不是很介意到冒着被留校的风险在宵禁以后到处晃荡？。”

“那么，你在这儿干什么? ” 她有点生气地反驳道。 和她一样，这位斯莱特林的级长穿得极其随意，身上没有带任何书或其他东西。 罗丝突然想到，除了霍格沃茨的长袍之外，她几乎从来没有见过他穿过别的衣服，她对他随意、懒散的麻瓜样子感到惊讶。 赤着脚，穿着宽松的运动裤和一件黑色汗衫，看起来完全不符合他的性格。

马尔福懒洋洋地耸了耸肩。 “睡不着。 我想我应该去猫头鹰俱乐部拜访一下阿贾克斯。 他最近没有什么事情可做，而且感到孤独。”

罗丝很难想象马尔福家那出了名的易怒大角猫头鹰是孤独的，但是她认为她应该相信他的话。

他突然笑了一下，吓了她一跳。 “我想我自己也是个夜猫子，”他沉思着。

她对他眨了眨眼睛，出乎意料地笑了起来。 “哇。 这是双关语吗? ”

“是的，马尔福的幽默感确实存在，”他慢吞吞地说。 “尽量不要死于休克。”

“不，我不是那个意思，”她急忙说。 “我只是期待一些更... ... 我不知道，更优雅的东西，仅此而已。 双关语太 _普通_ 了。”

他用一种古怪的眼神看着她，“高级? ”

“嗯，是的。 你看起来……”在他的注视下，她不安地慢慢走开了。 “你给我的印象不是那种对搞笑或黄色笑话之类的东西感兴趣的东西。”

“为什么，你呢? ”

她的微笑变得有些懊悔。 “有时候。” 有詹姆斯这样的哥哥，时不时这样是正常的。”

“好吧，即便如此，你自己看起来也很‘高级’。”

他的眼睛慢慢地低下来，从头到脚地看着她，然后侧身回到她的身边。 尽管在黑暗中看不出，尴尬冲上了她的脸颊。

“哈，”她语无伦次地说，“高级。 我。 真有意思。 我甚至无法忍受《纽约客》。” 她停顿了一下，完全不知道这个想法是从哪里来的，也不知道为什么她觉得有必要用语言表达出来。

“哦，得了吧，”他哼了一声。 “纽约人受不了《纽约客》。 这并不算数。”

她的嘴唇突然抽搐起来。 “我不知道你对麻瓜杂志这么熟悉。”

他把头稍微侧向一边。 “你为什么要这么做？ 我觉得到目前为止，我们彼此之间连三个字都没说过。”

她畏缩了一下，“好吧，啊，我只是以为——”

“什么？ 马尔福不会对食死徒的宣言以外的东西感兴趣吗? ”

“不! ” 罗丝反对道。 “梅林，不，不是这样的。”

他翻了翻眼睛，举起一只手阻止她。 “别紧张，”他说，“我只是在开玩笑。 再来一次。 幽默感，记得吗? ”

“我-哦。” 她停下来，对他眨了眨眼，然后露出了一丝苦笑。 “不过，我敢打赌，你肯定读过一些不错的宣言，对吧? ”

他有点无聊地耸了耸肩，表情非常严肃。 “当然，时不时会有一个宣言出现。 然而，大多数情况下，这些内容都是非常公式化的。 _奴役所有麻瓜，泥巴种是劣等的渣滓。_ 过一段时间就变成陈词滥调。”

“糟透了，”她叹了口气，“这些天一点想象力都没有。”

“太对了，太对了。 不过，从好的一面来看，”他更加明亮地补充说，“所有食死徒的新成员都可以得到一件免费的‘我爱老伏’ t 恤，当然是如果你不介意前面贴着黑魔王的卡通脸的话。”

“有粉红色的吗? ”

“四种颜色。”

他们努力保持这种状态足足有五秒钟，然后同时爆发出一阵大笑。

“我要，”罗丝弯下腰哈哈大笑，费力地发出声音，“我想要.……洋红色的……”

斯科皮靠在墙上，双臂交叉在身体中间，无声地笑着。 过了一会儿，他才喘过气来，“对不起，我爷爷拿了最后一件。”

当然，这导致他们需要更长的时间才能再次安静下来。

直到她擦干了最后一滴眼泪，罗丝才意识到，在某种程度上，对这种事情开玩笑是令人难过的。 可以肯定的是，第二次世界大战改变了整个巫师世界，但仍然存在一些挥之不去的偏见，这些偏见至少还会持续几代人。 在入读霍格沃茨的整个过程中，甚至在入学之前，斯科皮就已经处理了他相当多的不信任和彻头彻尾的仇恨。 尽管马尔福的父亲做了大量的工作来修复受损的家族名誉，但人们对马尔福家族的一些评价却是不容忽视的，尤其是当着他们的面。 罗丝回忆，斯科皮总是很冷静地处理这件事。但他可以对此一笑置之，甚至是对此开玩笑，是她没有预料到的。 在那一刻，她不得不承认，她永远也无法如此优雅地处理这样的事情。

“好吧，” 斯科皮最终恢复了镇静，兴致勃勃地叹了口气，“现在我比以往更胜一筹地羞辱了我的前辈们，我只想说，多亏了你们，今晚一切都变得非常 _高级_ 。”

她做了个鬼脸，“你永远不会忘记的，是吗? ”

就这样，他的表情又变得非常真诚了。 “我怎么能这样呢？ 这是韦斯莱家的人对我说过的最动听的话了。” 他停顿了一下，观察了她稍纵即逝的反应，然后继续说道: “你可以尽情地嘲笑自己，但是你和其他人不一样。”

“你什么意思? ”她皱着眉头问道。

“原谅我，”他继续说道，语气和以前一样毫无歉意，“但是我怀疑你会像你家其他人一样一样，对詹姆斯 ·  _哟妈妈_ · 波特的妙语连珠感到快乐。”

她眯起眼睛，认为他一点也不好笑。 “你是说我的家庭很愚蠢吗? ”

“不，”他一本正经地回答，摇着头。 “只知道你更聪明。” 她脸上回应的表情使他又笑了起来。 “天哪，你真是容易慌张，不是吗? ”

他声音中那种奇怪的喜爱的暗示几乎使她分心。毕竟他现在是公开地取笑她所爱的人，而不是含蓄地取笑。 她怒视着他。 “好像你对我和我的家庭很了解似的! ” 她反驳道。 “正如你友善地指出的一般，今晚之前我们从未和对方说过三个字以上，我也不是那么‘容易慌乱’ ，因为你——”

当他一眨眼的功夫穿过两人之间的间隙，突然站得离她非常非常近的时候，她的嘴立刻合上了。

罗丝不由自主地后退了一步，碰到了一尊名为“粗野的赫尔米埃塔”的花岗岩半身雕像。与名字不符，这位来自中世纪的女巫以非凡的司法性著称。 基座在冲击力的作用下向后摇晃，雕像摇摇欲坠地靠近边缘。 罗丝还没来得及喘口气，斯科皮的手臂就从越过她稳住了雕像。 他紧紧抓住了赫尔米埃塔的头顶，朝被困住的韦斯莱傻笑着。她只能以一言不发回敬他。她被困在他、雕像和墙之间，从未感到如此无助过。

“真的吗? ” 他低声说，声音低得很危险。 当他的呼吸冲进她的锁骨时，她尽量不发抖。 “因为我觉得你看起来很慌张。”

当然，罗丝知道，在不同的层面上，这是所谓青少年的糟糕浪漫。 她还敏锐地意识到，在大多数情况下，这种行为甚至可以被认为是一种温和的性骚扰。

事实上，她从来没有遇到过一个男孩这样 _看_ 着她，好像他可以亲吻她或者当场吃掉她。 她以前也被吻过，而且吻得很深，但是从来没有什么像他眼中那种坦率、无耻的阴谋那样给她带来那么大的冲动。 他们在她脸上的平面上走来走去，带着一种猜测的神情，仿佛在试图决定先从哪个地方开始——在哪里接吻，在哪撕咬，此时此刻她不可能确定。 她只是有一种淡淡的、大胆的想法，认为她可能两者都喜欢。

“无言以对，”他盯着她的嘴唇继续说道，“你把事情弄得太简单了，罗丝。”

他叫了我的名字，她脑袋轻飘飘地想。  _斯科皮斯科皮斯科皮_ 。 她觉得 斯科皮有一张漂亮的嘴。

“有人在吗? ”

布里克女士刺耳的声音传遍了整个大厅，就像一只入侵的喜鹊，把两个学生从他们的... ... 不管是什么情况里赶了出来。

罗丝跳了起来，把她的书弄乱了，从她瘦弱的手臂里滑了出去。 斯科皮扑了过来，抓住了这个包裹。仅仅差几英寸，它就会散落在地板上。 有那么一瞬间，她好奇为什么他有这么强的反应能力，为何从未尝试成为一名找球手。

他没有归还她的书，而是抱着她，把他们塞在赫米塔的底座后面。 “脱掉你的鞋子，”他嘶嘶地说。

“什么? ”

他瞪了她一眼，然后抓住她的膝盖后部，强迫地抬起她的脚。 当他扭下她新的白色运动鞋时，她倒吸了一口气，抓住他的肩膀，然后是另一只。

“你他妈的在干什——? ”

“秘密行动，”他粗暴地回答，让她把鞋子和书夹在雕像后面。 “相信我。”

她疯狂地晃来晃去，竭力压低声音。 ”我不能就这样把我的东西... ”

“罗丝，”他直起身子低声说，“ _相信我_ 。”

“别再他妈打断我——”

在走廊的尽头，可以看到布里克女士的灯笼在上下摆动。 “我没心情玩游戏，你听见了吗？ 现在就出来! ”

罗丝转过身，没想到管理员的声音离她这么近，但当 斯科皮的手滑进她的手时，她忘记了一切。

“快跑，”他对着她的耳朵低声说，他接近的脸几乎使她头晕目眩。 她在他身边跌跌撞撞地走着，一言不发地顺从着他的拉手，因为她不知道该怎么办。

他们飞快地跑过拐角，跑下大厅，赤着脚，无声无息地穿过石板。  _秘密行动。 相信我。_ 只有她的父亲总是告诉她，马尔福是不可信任的，她不应该对这个人太友好。 这段记忆中有一些重要的东西，七年后的今天，她才记起来，正是同一个马尔福成了她的临时共犯。

斯科皮咧着嘴笑，似乎对任何事情都毫不关心。 他不停地向她发送那些转瞬即逝的、阴谋般的目光，他眼中的电流使她不断稍微腿软。 但最终，随着他们与布里克之间的距离越远，罗丝越发现自己也在朝着他咧嘴笑，甚至还大笑了起来。 看在梅林的份上，她是女主席！ 他还是个级长！ 他们到底在做什么？

墙壁模糊了一会儿。 他们穿过月光下的阴影和栅栏，在画像的昏昏欲睡和不赞成的目光下，几乎撞上了皮皮鬼，皮皮鬼的鼾声及时提醒他们注意到了他的存在(他在睡梦中漂浮着)。 几秒钟变成了几分钟，分钟变成了一种永恒的东西，与现实隔绝，仿佛他们可以永远这样做——在大厅里欢笑，在黑暗中无所畏惧，陌生人手牵手。

然后，似乎不知道从哪里来的，罗丝感到了一种认可的震动，因为她把视线投向了他们的周围。

“等等，”她脱口而出，拖着他不体面地停了下来。 “等等，就是这里。 我到站了。”

他的胸部轻轻地起伏着，眨着眼睛看着她，直到完全明白为止。 “哦。 对。”

女主席宿舍战略性地建成了一堵看起来无害的墙，很容易被那些不知道去哪里找的人忽略。 只有一幅爱尔兰长毛猎犬的旧画，画中它正在一堆温暖的黄色火堆旁打瞌睡，他们很容易就能冲过去。

罗丝想起了握着的手，清了清嗓子，对他微笑。 “好吧。 那真是... ... ”

“振奋人心? ” 他给她一个歪歪扭扭的微笑。 她不可能没有意识到他并没有放手。

“振作起来，”她重复道，不断注意到他被风吹起的头发和颈静脉里急促的脉搏跳动。 “是的，正是这个词。”

“你跟上得很好。” 也许他是在等她先放开他的手。

她没有。“是啊，荷尔蒙什么的。”

他咬了一口自己的脸颊内侧。

罗丝心里害怕。 “肾上腺素，”她虚弱地补充道。 “这... 这就是我所说的荷尔蒙。 你知道的，害怕被抓，还有... ... ”

“当然。” 他又盯着她的嘴唇。 “我肯定没有其他的激素参与。”

“我... ”

附近的一扇门砰的一声关上了，罗斯清晰地记起了芬尼根教授经常在周六晚上工作到很晚的。 批改作业。

在他的办公室。

离学校宿舍只有二十步的距离，他们俩恰好就站在那里。

斯科皮的脑袋本能地朝着噪音的方向猛然一抬，头一回看上去十分震惊。罗丝在一个令人震惊的扭身后，抓住他的手臂，拖着他向附近的一个楼梯的阴影。 他服从了，带着一种盲目的接受，让她把他推到墙上，这动作本可以更温和一些。 想到两个人的处境，他把他们翻了个面，这样他就在她和芬尼根的办公室之间，甚至在此时还想用自己的身体保护她。 当他举起双臂将她紧紧地贴在胸前时，内心充满了活力。

芬尼根的鞋子发出的咔嗒声越来越近，声音越来越大。 他只要转身向右看，就会发现楼梯旁的角落里挤着一个大大的、不知所措的影子。 罗丝闭上眼睛，把脸埋在斯科皮脖子和肩膀之间，甚至不敢呼吸。 斯科皮的反应是紧紧抓住她，把鼻子压进她的头发里。

但是此时已经很晚了，那个人也累了，他轻快地走过去，甚至没有向他们的方向瞥一眼。

他只花了几秒钟的时间进入和离开他们的视线，但是女主席和级长却迟迟不敢动弹，直到他们再也听不到鞋子撞击石头的声音。

慢慢地，斯科皮放松了手上的力道，刚好让罗丝可以抬头看他的眼睛。 他现在呼吸很浅，她可以感觉到他的心脏在她手下的胸腔里砰砰跳动。 他的温暖，他们之间的亲密，他们之间完全好无阻拦，意识到这些令她身体颤抖，她意识到自己不能把目光移开。 她真的做不到。 他直勾勾地盯着她，盯着她，张着嘴，好像在等着权利的话语自己说出来。

“无言以对，”她终于低声说道，勉强挤出一个颤抖的微笑。 “你把事情弄得太简单了，斯科皮。”

他的眼睛里突然闪现出什么东西，她没有看到这一切发生，但是突然之间，他把她推到墙上，亲吻她，她也回吻了他， _梅林，从来没有像现在这样，甚至毫无关联_ 。 他用舌头啃咬、吸吮、挑逗、做了一些难以忍受的性感动作， _他是从哪里学会这些的_ ？

她踮起脚尖以便更好地接近，当他的手再次抓住她的膝盖背面时，她呻吟了一会儿，这一次，她的腿被抬起来钩在他的腰上。他又握住她的膝盖，而她呻吟出声。他顶高她的腿，将她柔韧的身体艰难地扭成只有后背着力的姿势，这样既能够做爱，又不至于在她身上留下淤青。他的嘴唇从她的游走，寻找她的下巴，落到她的颈部，吻到她的喉咙下方，然后又从另一边回到她的唇，一个流畅的动作。

罗丝像着火了一样扭动着身体，坚持不懈地抵抗着她在那里发现的突如其来的、并非不受欢迎的坚硬，暗示着 _更多_ 。 她被支配着，精神涣散，漂浮在自己身体之外的某个地方，但无法逃避地意识到每一次接触，每一次呼吸都温暖着她的皮肤。 从来没有人像她这样，从来没有，从来没有。 她一直认为自己的妹妹莉莉是在编故事，或者每当她谈论这个或那个男孩时夸大其词。 或者更糟糕的是，她认为自己可能就是问题所在，不正常，不是一个真正的女孩，因为她只是不知道所有的大惊小怪是什么。 和男孩子在一起很开心，是的，她以前和他们在一起很开心，是的，但是这个……这个……

斯科皮低吼着，一种窒息而急促的声音贴在她的嘴唇上，使她的身体僵住了，她立刻明白了。 她明白了糟糕的青少年浪漫。

他的另一只手伸到她的身前靠近，离她的胸部很近，几乎要把它们托起来，但是一丝礼貌的牵制住了他。 她本来可以嘲笑他的这种想法，认为这就是他划清界限的地方。

相反，她抓住了他的手，明确地为之指明方向，知道若不是如此她将会为之等待一整夜。 她可能对这一切有点陌生，但她不是一个该死的修女。 他照做了，透过她胸罩柔软的填充物，她感觉到他的拇指在她坚挺的乳头上摩挲、打转。然后， 她浑身发抖，几乎是一阵痉挛，在她还没来得及忍住前，又发出了一声半呜咽半抽泣的声音。

斯科皮把他的嘴凑近她的锁骨，轻轻地用牙齿咬住。 “承认吧，”他喘着粗气说，“你开始喜欢我了。”

罗丝试图笑，但拼凑不齐言语，只是一阵轻轻的颤抖。 “你是会说话的人，”她指出，闭上眼睛，让她的头回落到坚硬的石墙上。

她感觉到他在她胸前傻笑，然后向上吻了吻他的嘴唇。 “如果我们打算停下来，”他喃喃地说，“在我他妈的失控之前让我知道。”

“我——”罗丝颤抖着，感觉到他的手指在她的套头衫下滑动。 在他冰冷的触摸下，她的皮肤热得难以忍受，这种反差足以使她恢复到某种真实的半平衡中。 看在梅林的份上，他让她靠在墙上，一条腿缠着他的腰，另一条大腿摩擦着他坚硬的勃起。但是今晚之前，他们几乎没怎么看过对方， _哦，上帝，我在干什么，这不是我，我不做这样的事情，有人会抓住我们，如果我的家人发现了，爸爸再也不会和我说话了——_

她迟迟才意识到自己的思绪杂乱无章。 “我，我不知道，我从来没有过——我不是——我没有—— ”

“没关系，”斯科皮赶紧说，抽回了他的手放在了她衣服外面。他把她的胸部罩在了衣物里面，手劲轻的像是一种保证。或者是一种道歉。或者两者都有。他低下头，用鼻子蹭着她的脖子，深呼吸以平静下来。“我们会停下来的。只要告诉我什么时候就好了。”

罗丝眨了眨眼睛。这真是……出乎她对他的意料。斯科皮在女生中享有某种名誉——也就是，他和她们中的不少都在一起过——某种程度上，她以为他会认为自己享有主动的权力。 她甚至没有意识到这一点，她一直期待着在愤怒和困惑破坏了美好的夜晚之前，不耐烦、甚至是排斥积累起不可避免地把他打发走的尴尬的需要。 考虑到他们刚才的疯狂，她心里的一部分想法甚至不会责怪他。 但这已经不是她第一次不得不给一个过于热心的男孩泼冷水了(字面上和比喻意义上) ，在内心深处，她一直害怕再次这样做。

然而他还是在那里，冷静了一些，放慢了步伐，没有愤怒的苦涩，只是……单纯的接受。 甚至是温柔，因为他知道她的界限就在眼前。

在这几个小时里，罗丝第一次找到了力量，她的手指缠绕在他的头发上，迫使他回看她的眼睛——向他展示那里的欲望，让他知道他们都并非凭空想象——然后狠狠地吻了他。 慢慢地。 故意的。

现在他们之间的空气不同了。 现在不仅仅是青少年的肾上腺素在助长这场火灾。 一种全新的东西被点燃了，一种更大更坚实的东西，几乎和他伸进她嘴里的舌头一样触手可及。

他比之前更有技巧了，更多的是戏弄，而不是探索。 她别无选择，只能报答，然后一时冲动，她在他的下唇上咬了一口。 他回答的声音使她激动到了她的膝盖，在她意识到这一点之前，她被抬离了地面。 他拉住她的另一条腿，与缠在他腰上的那条腿连在一起，把她按在墙上。 他的手又放在她的屁股上，毫不温柔的抓住揉捏。 这种惊喜是令人兴奋的，更不用说他的大胆了。他的手所放的地方，他的膨胀夹在她的大腿之间，感觉真 _好_ 。 但是不完全正确，不完全正确，直到她——

“等等，等等，”她嘟哝道，伸出一只手放在了他们之间。

正如他所言，斯科皮费力地停了下来，机敏而不确定。他的双眼宛若准备猛扑的猫下落，随着意识到她此刻的行为逐渐睁大。

她的手指抖得厉害，难以控制。他不得不帮助她解开扣子，调整他们之间的动作，好让她拉开她的牛仔裤。他们没有时间把它一脚踢开，除非她从她的栖木上爬下，她对离开现在的位置毫无兴趣。

她私下感谢上帝，今天选了条像样的内裤。并没有十分性感——朴素的浅粉色棉内裤——但在她看来足够可爱到吸引别人。

显然斯科皮也这么想。他朝它得意洋洋地笑了，注意到了他弄出来的湿漉漉的斑点，然后她的下一句话使他清醒了许多。

“轮到你了，”罗丝坏笑着，然后迅速拉下他运动裤的腰带，直到他的薄平角内裤露出来，毫不奇怪，是黑色的。 她咽了口唾沫，尽量不去看他那被压抑住的引人注目的勃起，她突然觉得自己太笨拙了，太没经验了。

但斯科皮又把她拉近了，恢复了之前的姿势。他们之间的障碍减少了，现在当她的腿像老虎钳一样缠绕在他的臀部。 她的肌肉为了紧紧抓住他而颤抖着，把他拉得更近，他们的骨盆排列得如此精巧，以至于每一次新的接触都令她发出一声惊叫。 她靠在他的肩膀上让声音减小，闭上眼睛，用每一次的推挤和磨擦感觉他的存在，用之前只有她自己知道的神奇的地方上上下下地丈量摩挲他的长度。

“草，”斯科皮在偷走另一个有力的吻前又厉声说道。他这次咬了她，向她的核心送去了一道闪电般的快感。“你简直要我的命，罗丝……“

他们之间的热量爆发，消失了一会儿，但现在一种缓慢的燃烧又建立了起来，再次获得了速度和动力。它正领向某种危险、难以阻止的东西，那种压力汇聚在她的双腿之间，像是一列迎面而来的货运列车。

“哦上帝，”罗丝气喘吁吁，几乎忘记要压低声音，因为为什么， _为什么_ 在他甚至还没进入她之前就感觉这么好？“哦上帝哦上帝耶稣基督梅林 _斯科皮——_ ”

他只是兽性地哼了一声作为回复，摆动着臀部的每一块肌肉，对着她的肩膀呼气，好像这是唯一能让他保持站立的事情。

她把指甲插在他的后背，几乎要钳断他后背的衣料。她的臀部随着他的有节奏地摆动着。没有人教过她，但她宛如生来就明白如何似的正在动作。

这个时候，就算整个游行队伍经过他们这个黑暗的小角落，罗丝都怀疑她不会注意到，甚至不是关心，只要他不停下来。

“你快到了，”斯科皮在她的耳边呻吟，声音嘶哑到她听不起他在说什么。“我感受得到你，我……我……”

_我快到了_ ，他想这么说，只是他没必要这么做。罗丝也能这么感受到他，他的压力聚集着抵住他，热而饱满，随时准备要爆发。现在她的波浪也滚滚而来，无情地脉动着，把每一个波浪都集中到一个点上，直到……直到……

“是的，”她喘着气，“是的，是的，就在那，就在那， _哦上帝_ ——”

就在她高潮到来的那一刻，他在她身上猛烈地打了个颤。她的视线中炸开了星星，就像某种宇宙事件。 压力在她两腿之间爆发，从她的腿、腹部、甚至脊柱底部扩散开来。 它慢慢地消失了，雾气从她的眼前消散，正好让她看到斯科皮把自己埋在她的脖子里之前，他脸上仍然潦草地写着美丽的痛苦。 他极度兴奋地喘着气，呻吟着，弓着背，抱在一起，直到他筋疲力尽。

然后慢慢地，结结巴巴地，他把她放回到地上。 她几乎还站不起来，一个人站不起来。 他不得不抱着她一会儿，这次只是用胳膊，但是即使是他也很难站起来，她也让他靠着她。 他们的额头接触，相同的脉搏在事后冷却，在未知的秒——甚至分钟里，他们所能做的就是一起呼吸。

罗丝不知不觉地闭上了眼睛，现在睁开了眼睛，发现 斯科皮已经透过他自己逐渐消失的迷雾凝视着她。 既然危险、浪漫和冲动已经过去，她立刻害怕这种共同的意识会带来什么。 还剩下什么？ 他们是陌生人。 他们的父母在战争中站在对立的一方。 这么多的破坏已经造成，在他们出生之前就已经奠定了基础，但是现在... 现在？

斯科皮出乎意料地笑了。一个微小的笑容，小心翼翼，每一点都如她所感一般的不确定，但是真诚。

她回报以一个微笑，突然浑身发抖着松了口气。她甚至在他伸手帮她提起牛仔裤、拉起拉链、系上扣子的时候，咯咯地笑了起来，带着惊人的关心和尊严。

“真是绅士，”她奉承着，双手赞扬地摊在他的胸前。

“这是我唯一能做的，”他眨眨眼睛，拉起他的运动裤，然后用懒散的手指穿过她的一个腰带，把她拉近一些。 “重要的是小事，对吧? ”

“咳咳! ”一个尖锐的声音在走廊的某个地方传来。

两个人的头都突然转过来，否则会僵在原地，但是罗丝立刻认出了他，垂头丧气。 这只是蒂林古斯 · 沃尔布西四世的肖像，他尽可能大声地清了清嗓子。

“孩子们，如果你们玩 _够_ 了，我相信你们的宵禁时间已经过了，”他尖声提醒他们。

斯科皮叹了口气，低头看着她，脸上又露出一丝歪斜的微笑。 “好吧。 如果这不是一个气氛杀手，我不知道什么才是。”

罗丝又咯咯地笑了，仍然觉得有点头昏眼花。 “别担心，他不是告密者。 我们的秘密是安全的。”

她犹豫了一下，又咬了一下嘴唇——无意识地模仿了他不久前的所作所为——然后再次踮起脚尖去亲吻。 他心甘情愿地迎接她，甚至在她没有意识到她已经允许他进来之前，把他的舌头滑过她的舌头，然后她强迫自己温柔地离开。

“我，啊... ... 该睡了，” 她喃喃自语，努力，但仅仅是徒劳地不让自己低头看到他那明显发红发瘀的嘴唇。

“是啊，”他回答道，几乎是醉醺醺地倚在她身后。 “好主意。” 他的眼睛里仍然有什么东西，一种发烧的光芒，她确信那光芒能当场把她生吞活剥。

她从他身边挪开一步，看着他衣冠不整、被亲吻得一塌糊涂的样子微笑着。 她把手放在墙上，慢慢向后移动，眼睛一直盯着他，直到她感觉到手指下面的画框。

“ _Tentatio_ ，”她低声说，从爱尔兰长毛猎犬那里得到一声睡意朦胧的“汪汪”。 那幅画打开了，露出一个圆形的入口。

“诱惑，”他翻译道。 他的眼睛以更加敏锐的亲切感漫游着她的线条和曲线。 “多合适啊。”

她在门口停下脚步，转过头露出一个完美放荡的微笑，心里为他回复的笑容而激动不已。 “最好别让我再看到你半夜鬼鬼祟祟的。”

他咧开嘴笑了。 “就算是在粗野的赫尔米埃塔的半身像那里也不行？比如，明天午夜左右? ”

她天真地拍了拍下巴。 “嗯，不，我想我根本不会在那儿见到你。”

“我也是。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

在画像恢复到原来的位置之前，他们交换了最后一个眼神，有效率地结束了这个夜晚。 即使它没有去任何地方，即使她明天没有在雕像前找到他——如果没有别的事情发生，至少她会记得，有一次，在深夜，他们两个手拉着手穿过城堡，在黑暗中亲吻。 除了其他事情之外。 这本身就是永恒的。 它永远不会消失。

第二天早上，罗丝梦一般地走进走廊，发现她的书整齐地堆在门外，一起的只有她的一只鞋。 她的面颊因为识别出而涨得通红，但是因为没有另一只鞋的在场，她还是皱起了眉头。 毕竟，他不喜欢半途而废。 她知道他这一点，更不用说其他一些别的让她觉得自己非常有女人味和成熟的事情了。

她弯下腰来检查随行物品一起寄来的羊皮纸，检视着他那完美无瑕的笔迹:

_只是一个小小的保险。今晚见。 -SM_

罗丝咬着嘴唇不让自己笑得太开心，她把纸条紧紧地贴在胸前，享受着一种短暂的肾上腺素的快感。


End file.
